darkest love
by xXLieselotteXx
Summary: this was for the "sexy Edward contest" but i am to shy and i get blocks easly/ ok well its eddie more darker


This was for the sexy edward contest but i got to shy and well i got a block and couldn't finish

Sexy Edward Contest:

**This was for the sexy Edward contest….but I got writers block…………….again**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**name of your story:**

**your name: Lieselotte aka **xXLieselotteXx

**Type of Edward :Gothic Edward**

**Character type: ooc (I think……… I really don't know)**

**Story type: vampire and human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

Lieselotte: um…………hello……this is my first twilight fan fic and well I wanted to try this and well……… and I know their eyes r really golden but I like to have there eyes the natural color ………hope u like it also I do not own the book or the plp ,..,

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was trying to hurry to my truck, when I heard this wonderful music I could tell it was a piano playing but I didn't know what song was playing I decided to find out even though I would be in trouble with Charlie, it was comeing from the third floor music room, then I thought of all the rumors of a kids dieing up here from what no one knows some say a murder lives here, ghosts, demons and vampires ohhhhh scary huh XD I looked though the window pane and saw the most gorges being on the face of the earth, he had emerald-green eyes and his autumn red bed head, he had ivory skin he was paler then me!! His long slender fingers moved swiftly across the keys, then he slammed his hands on the keys detuning several of the keys, I looked up from his fingers to his face, his emerald eyes glaring at me I quickly ran down the stairs tripping on the top step **and its a lot of steps like ………60** I closed my eyes and let out a yelp as I felt strong arms around me I opened my eyes to see him stareing at me, his emerald eyes boring deep in too me, my face was burning up

"I-I-I am sorry," he set me down "I didn't mean to cause you trouble and I am sorry I watched you play that song"

"its fine just don't do it again". He turned to leave but I grabbed one of the straps on his shirt "I am sorry again but what is your name?"

"……its Edward, and your Bella I presume" "um…Ah…yes well good bye…Edward". "bye". I ran out of the school fully knowing I was crimson red.

God he was hot, his eyes stayed on my mind there was no way I was going to sleep… ok I did fall asleep but all I dreamed about was his beautiful eyes, the next morning I was in heaven and hell all at once, I found out that Edward and his brothers and sisters were going to be in all my classes this year and that he would be sitting in front of me, looking at me with his beautiful eyes, I dearly wanted to talk to him but with his bad boy Goth attitude and clothes, and his family always glaring at me it was kinda hard, he had two brothers and sisters, Alice was like a pixie, she looked like she was always bouncing out of her chair she is the only one that doesn't glare at me she has a lolita style, jasper the seconded oldest boy in his family, he was the quite poet, he dated Alice, Emmett was the big teddy bear he was the eldest he looked like a bouncer type, he was with Rosalie, she looked like a model ok well they all did but she was really beautiful, she had golden blonde hair and blazing blue eyes she made all the guys hearts melt. My friend Jessica and Lauren were talking about something I forget what and out of nowhere the little pixie and jasper came and grabbed me out of my chair and dragged me away. They finally set me down I looked at them and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?" jasper stepped back and Alice just smiled "oh we are just having fun, and we would like to be your friend", jasper nodded "and we want you too play with us please". I got up and brushed my self off, and looked at them "um…what's the word I am looking for how about NO! I don't want to play your little games, and I don't want to write about how the world is so sad sorry but I am not like that I just wouldn't fit in sorry but no…" I ran off to my truck again but the damn thing died so I just sat in the bed and cried I know that no one was at school so I didn't care I so wanted to show my true side to people but I didn't like I said I wouldn't fit in I never fit in when I lived in phoenix I always wore black straps ,chains ,collars and I would be the sad poet, lolita doll, bad ass bouncer, and all that, but when I moved here with my father I swore I would be normal easer said then done. God how I missed my dark room and my endless happiness, I sighed, life wasn't fair. Then out of nowhere I heard someone yell "HEADS UP" I quickly move, and I move in to the path of the ball, I close my eyes waiting for impact but nothing happened I open my eyes to find a huge hand in front of my face holding a football I look up and see a stupid grin and what do you know it was Emmett, "you ok bells, hey you guys watch out"!

"yes thank you for saving my face". "Your welcome, hey can u come here?" "What"? He lifted me up and cared me like the foot ball in his other hand "Alice wants to play with you" he jumped off the bed" she asked me to bring you to the art room". I was trying to kick him but he was just to strong so I decided to bite him instead, I bit him hard "OWWWWW!!" He dropped me and I toke off like a bat out of hell, I ran right past Rosalie and yelled "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! OR ELSE!!" I kept running all the way home. God why didn't they want to leave me alone?

The next day was the same but now it was only Alice and Emmett bugging me now so at lunch I finally got up and walked over to there table and glared at them, Alice smiled and said in a high soprano voice "hi Bella you want to play now?" "Fuck no…leave me alone… don't come near me talk to me and don't ever ever fucking talk to me like I am your fucking play toy… got it? Good, and don't ask why… " I started to leave when I heard Alice ask "why"? I turned and glared "because I was just like you…" I walked off. After school I decided to take a trip to the mall and this time I didn't hide my true self, I wore a short red and black skirt with a black button down with a long blood red tie, with long black stockings and big black combat boots, black eye shadow I did my hair in a bun with black chop sticks that had small bats on them. At the mall I grabbed some new books and got the new slipknot CD, I was walking down to hot topic when I bumped into some people and guess who, Edward, jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalia. "Shit…" I was frozen in shock I think they were too, "um…sorry?" "See Edward I told you she was gothic cough up the money." Rosalia looked at me and smiled "like the school girl look Bella". Jasper nodded. Emmett roared with laughter "so this is what you meant"!! I was so embarrassed I can't believe this they found out, god they found out, I dropped my bags and ran Alice yell "Bella wait your stuff Edward stop her!" "Leave her alone I give her her stuff tomorrow ". I tripped and fell flat on my face "SHIT! Just KEEP THE DAMN BOOKS AND CDS OK YOU FOUND OUT MY SECRET SO LEAVE ME ALONE"! I sat up and wiped away my tears and got up "please leave me alone…. please you found out what I am like so I will go back to the real me ok since you know…all I wished was to be normal, but god sent me the joker in my hand for this poker game called life, why must my luck be in the jackpot that I never win why "? Jaspers mouth was on the floor, Edwards were eyes full of sorrow, Alice bouncing with joy, Emmett dumbfounded, Rosalie trying to explain . I turned and ran away.

I wore my best gothic outfit black pants with straps and chains all over and long sleeve shirt with the words "bite me" and on the back "or I'll bite you"

It was cut along my ribs I left my hair down, when I got to school people at school were shocked. I went though all my classes with stares and glares. At lunch I was going to sit with Jessica but I didn't want ruin her. So I sat outside were the cheer squad attacked me "so why did you get a clothing change you want to be with the Goths, or is it u just want to be with Edward?" "Nether". "Why"? "Because you can have Edward he and his family are ass holes and deserve to rot in the endless pits in Hades"! "Good". "Awwwww Bella are you mad at us?" I turned around, and saw Alice and the others, I got up and walked away Edward came after me "Bella wait". "Why"? "You dropped this yesterday". He held up my bags "didn't I say keep them"? "I already have them or maybe I would". Then he gave me the hottest crooked smile I have ever seen, my face flared up I could hardly stand it, I took the bags and started walking again " he hurried after me "Edward please leave me alone." He started to chuckle "sorry I tried but I am how you would say…attracted to you so I can't leave you alone got it"? my face flared up, "hey would u like to come somewhere with us tonight?" "Um………sure but my truck's dead". He smiled sincerely "that's ok I'll pick u up, Alice told my were you live it seems that she believes you and I make a perfect couple…". I thought _damn that pixie why did she have to have the hottest brother in the world?_ "so I'll pick u up after school"? "um yah sure…". He lifted up my chin and asked "are you ok you look like your about to faint"? Then he started to chuckle when my face got redder his emerald eyes were smoldering me I could barley stand it! He brought his face closer to were there was only a few inches separating us "don't forget, and also you might want to breath". We both let out our breath, and his breath was over whelming I couldn't stand it I wanted to grab his face and kiss him over and over again. He looked like he was having trouble too. The bell rang and Alice and Emmett ran over to us "so is she comeing Eddie?" Emmett grabbed Edward in a headlock and grinned, " Duh Alice look how close she is with him you wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't have already met". Both Edward and me went quiet "Bella? You have met Eddie?" "Yes……" "Where?" "Um… the third floor music room.." "Edward…you know the rules no one is can be up there". "oh don't get mad at Edward It wasn't his falt I went up there myself I heard him playing and I went up to see…". "Bella don't come up there ever again ok, now lets get ready for the club!!" Alice pulled me over to Edward's car. "Wow". "Yep cool huh I got a porches". Edward drove us to my house so I could get ready, Alice picked me out an outfit, and it was like the schoolgirl uniform but instead of red it was blue, when I came down Edward stared at me. The place was we were going was a club called **Bite me!! **Edward lead me in I held tight on to his sleeve "Bella do you want to dance "? "sure…" I was a scared that I was going to fall on my face……again, then a rush of calm came over me. Edward spun me around moving with the beat of the song, the funny thing was that the song was "oh oh sexy vampire" It was really good but I didn't know why it was playing here but I didn't mind. Edward sat me down next to the others and went off, and Alice convinced me to try this drink

"come on Bella it won't hurt you please, it tastes really good". "Alice ……oh fine if you say so". I sighed and took the drink I sipped it generally

likeing the drink, when I was done I asked the waitress for more, I could tell I was really tipsy "Alice what's the name of this drink it tastes reaaaally goooooood". She giggled "its called cupids little helper". After the next three drinks I decided to find Edward. I walked around in circles for what seemed forever then I saw him looking around worried I waved at him he saw me and ran at me.

"Bella were did you go I couldn't believe you left the table"! "oh hi Edward, have I ever told you how hot you looked"? he blushed "Bella stop messing around now". "but Edward I am not I fell in love with you when I first saw you play that old piano," I giggled "and even when you glared at me with your emerald eyes I thought I was going to die". "Bella have you been drinking"? "Don't get smug with me's mister, I might have had a couple drinks but I am completely fine, but now I don't want to fight with you I would rather kiss you". I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked his lips to mine, he seemed surprised at first but then he got more passionate, he licked at the bottom of my lip begging to enter, I gladly welcomed his entrance, our tongues battled for control, finally we broke apart gasping for air. "what drink did Alice give you"? I giggled "cupid little helper". "perfect". He carried me to the table with our friends "ok I am taking Bella home, and Alice I will deal with you later". I was drooping in his arms smug as a kitten with cat nip "guess was people".

"what"? they all said together "I got kissed, and now I want more of that drink, please get me another one Edward". "Bella they don't need to know our business, and no, no more drinks your drunk as it is". We started to leave when Emmett stopped us Edward turned crimson red, "Emmett I will kill you later". "I know but I also know what will happen tonight, am I right".

On the car ride home Edward tensed up when I put my head on his shoulder, accidentally placing my hand on his lap. "Bella……" "Edward do you…love me"? "I looked over at him, he smiled "yes Bella I believe I do", then he was filled with sorrow "but I have a something hidden, my family…is not "alive", what I mean is that we are vampires". "really, I love vampires, I sort of have… a fetish you could say". "really now". His eyes were filled lust "Edward…"he rushed out of the driver seat opening my door I crawled out trying to stand up. Edward helped me into his room, he started to lick and nibble my neck sending my senses wild, I let out a light moan, I cupped his face and brought it up so I could kiss him, he smelled so good.

His hand slid under my shirt, he started to grope my breasts, I moaned into his mouth, his other hand unbuttoned my shirt throwing it aside along with my bra, he grinned "Beautiful simply beautiful". I blushed. I let out a moan when he started to suckle on my breast, he strummed my nipple with is tongue, sending shivers down my spine. "Edward please…I …ah I can't …can't take it". "well I don't think your finished yet". His hand started to slide up my skirt, reveling my blood red panties; he groaned, "You look so delicious"! He ripped my skirt off along with my panties he started to rub my womanhood, sending my head in to the skies, he plunged three of his slender fingers in me pumping me making me moan his name over and over again, he . Began to curl his fingers, making me arch my back. I screamed his name as I came, he licked his fingers clean. "Edward… let me return the favor". I started to nibble on his neck, making him groan I pulled his shirt off as fast as I could kissing down his exposed skin I raked my hands down his chest resting on his groin, he hissed though his teeth, "Bella…" I smirked I pulled his pants off with his boxers, showing his member which I might say was "_bigger"_ then expected, I gently slid one of my fingers down his shaft making him quiver '_I love this power' _I thought. I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump, I lick the tip, he moaned my name again I toke his whole member in to my mouth moving painfully slow. He griped the bed sheet , I could hear the ripping of the fabric. I moved faster. I looked up to see, his face red from his panting, and his eyes half-closed. After a few more head movements he shot his load I pulled back slightly so I could drink the bitter-sweet liquid. I crawled on his chest licking my lips "I am not the only delicious one here". He chuckled, he rolled me on my back, he pushed his tip in my cavern, earning a moan from me. "Bella are you ready"? "like you have to ask Edward" I briefly kissed him before he rammed into me braking my barrier making me scream in pain, he kissed away my tears "it will be over in a second love". He thrust slower soon my pain became pleasure he pushed me up so I could straddle his lap; I bounced up and down, feeling my walls tightening I moaned his name with each thrust "Edward…Edward…Edward…"! he yelled "damnit Bella your so tight!" we both yelled each others names as we climaxed. I was panting when he commanded "Bella on your hands and knees…"! I did as he commanded, he slid in me "Edward…"! I moaned, my body screamed for him but all i could do was moan and sqwirmed under his touch but he seemed content with me just doing that, he wraped his arms around my waist bringing him-self deeper within me, I felt like i was on fire, the coil in the pit of my stomch was tighting to were I was in pain but wonderful pleasureful pain,we both screamed each others names in to the night . he fell next to me panting (not as much as i was) his eyes were looking at me half open but his eyes were still in full power, i reached out and caressed his cheek "Edward ..." "yes love"? "i love you". "i love you too... now you must go to sleep i will see you in the morning". "but i don't wanna ". god i was winning like a child "no love but i will cuddle ya as long as you want". "YAY"! god I am a child "ok ok now go to sleep". he started to humming the song i hurd on the piano "...eddie"? he sighed "yes?" "what is that song?" "_your lullaby." _I drifted off to sleep to only wake with a human sized doll, with her mate, right in my face "hello bella did you have fun last night? looks like ya did-" "yes it dose", that damn blonde disided to speak now!! "Tempted by her desire, To have him all the way, Tempted by her passions fire, To tell him all she wishes, she dreams of him and loves him too, she wonders if his love is true, They need each other in many ways, They need their love too, Wanting him in all the land, He takes her by the hand, "i love you" she said, he says "i love you too". "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!" from down below fant chuckles were heard, and emmett laughing his head off.

um.........well this is my first ECBS and well it think its ok for my first one but its not to well discribed but hell i tryed -.- if you think i need some help please tell me and if you liked or....not //// i am not good at this but please tell me kay

thank you that is all ^,..,^


End file.
